DragonHeart
by Mors regem
Summary: Izuku woke to the shivering air blowing through his hair. Fluttering his eyes open he sees his mom is carrying him, hopefully to bed. "I love you mommy" Izuku whispered as he drifted back off to sleep. "I don't love you." she whispered back as she set Izuku down in the middle of the forest. The start or the end of Izuku's journey?
1. The End of the Beginning

"Sorry kid, but it's not going to happen." A balding Doctor with a bushy mustache told the green headed mother and son duo in front of him.

"Is there really something wrong with my Izuku?" The green headed mother asked.

"As you now mam ever since the discovery of quirks they have been extensively researched. What they found was that with emitter or transformation quirks they all had their toe joint removed in their pinky toes. You can see on the X-ray that your son here has that second joint meaning he won't develop an emitter or transformation quirk and you said that you had no mutants in the family so it is highly unlikely for your son to develop a quirk." The Doctor said in a board tone.

"D-D-Does this m-mean I-I can't be-be a hero?" The young boy with wild untamed green hair asked in a brittle voice as tears began to swell in his innocently wide emerald eyes.

"Cmon Izuku lets go." Izuku's mother said leading him out of the doctors office and back to her car.

"Well this throws a wrench into things." Inko thinks as she starts driving away, "at least we learned now. We're still young enough to try again." Inko continues to think as she gets onto the highway.

"Mommy w-where are w-we going?" Izuku asked rubbing away the tears from his freckled cheeks

"Oh don't worry sweetie mommy just needs to grab something. Why don't you just rest for a bit, I'll wake you when we get home okay?" his mother said in a sweet motherly voice.

"Okay mommy." Izuku said closing his eyes, hoping that this was all a bad dream and that his birthday didn't turn out like this.

* * *

Izuku woke to the shivering air blowing through his hair. Fluttering his eyes open he sees his mom is carrying him, hopefully to bed. "I love you mommy" Izuku whispered as he drifted back off to sleep.

"I don't love you." she whispered back as she set Izuku down in the middle of the forest.

With a start Izuku woke as something wet hit his face, "M-Mommy!?" Izuku called out frightened by the dark forest surrounding him. All he received was a small little pitter patter that steadily grew louder till it was a full downpour of rain being released.

Izuku rose to his feet as fast as he could to try and find somewhere safe from the falling rain. Running away from the rain Izuku kept his eyes peeled for some sort of protection. After running for what felt like forever Izuku found a shallow rocky outcropping giving some protection to the elements. Arriving Izuku fell down as his legs were not used to running for so long especially with the added weight of his soaking wet clothes.

While laying on the cold dry ground Izuku heard an unexpected sound _ping. _Looking up Izuku could only stare wide-eyed as a message box like those from the old games him and his dad used to play popped into existence above him.

_An emergency quest has been issued. You must survive the Cave._

_Completion; Survival, The Gamer, 2000xp, ?, ?, ?_

_Failure or Refusal; Death_

_(Accept) (Refuse)_

Izuku just blinked after reading the screen. Having a hard time believing what it said. Not wanting to die Izuku tried to press the accept but for his hand to go right through the box. Trying a few more times Izuku was about to scream out in frustration when another Idea popped into his head. This time Izuku thought of hitting the accept button and to his delight it worked.

Once the quest was accepted there was a whooshing sound coming from the back of the outcropping. Looking at the back of the outcropping Izuku couldn't believe his eyes, a portal with a redish outline was wide open. Trying to peer through the portal was unsuccessful. Pushing down the fear and urge to run far away Izuku stepped through the portal.

* * *

Exiting out of the portal Izuku shivered as his eyes adjusted to darkness around him. From what he could tell he was in a frozen cave, from what he could see it branched off into multiple tunnels heading into unknown directions. He could hear the howling of the air flowing through the cave. Looking around Izuku decided to head towards the closest tunnel that he could see on his right. Walking down the tunnel he felt the eyes of something or someone watching him. He couldn't tell what it was for every time he looked it made sure to keep at the edges of his vision. As Izuku continued forward the feeling only grew more intense to the point he couldn't take another step.

"H-Hello any-anyone there?" Izuku called out. His response was the quiet padding of feet on the ice cold floor of the cave.

Stepping into his line of sight was a small creature just taller than him with sickly green skin and pungent yellow eyes looking down its crooked nose at him. It wore white tattered rags and had what appeared to be a thick tree branch in its hand. Looking behind it Izuku's gasped at the assortment of yellow eyes staring back. With a cry that sent fear coursing through Izuku's veins the creatures charged.

Running back the way he came Izuku did his best to keep himself to keep looking forward. It wasn't long till he was back at where he arrived in the cave, not stopping Izuku ran to the other side cave as fast as he could. It wasn't long till he saw the cave wall in front of him Izuku looked to the left and right hoping desperately for another tunnel. He could hear the monsters getting closer and closer. To the far right Izuku spotted it another opening in the wall, running towards it as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Getting to the opening Izuku ran right in not bothering to look around. It wasn't till Izuku spotted something on the floor did he stop. Laying in front of Izuku was a beast at least twice his size. Rising from its prone position it turned towards Izuku. Stalking closer to him till it was right in front of him. The beast sniffed at Izuku a few times then it licked him. Izuku could only stare at the beast in front of him till he heard the sound of the creatures that had been chasing him. Turning around towards the sound of the creators Izuku could see the glint of the yellow eyes running towards him.

Turning around again Izuku saw that the beast he met earlier was no longer alone as three others joined it. Now being able to take a good look Izuku saw that it looked like some of the wolves he saw on TV except these were much bigger, it had black fur with glistening red eyes. The other 'Wolves' also had black fur but with yellow eyes.

Izuku decided best not to get in the way, scurried over to the cave wall. The wolves started to circle the creatures from earlier as the wolf with red eyes stayed in front of the group. In the blink of an eye the wolves pounced on the group making short work of the group as they proceed to rip flesh from bone and limbs from bodies.

At some point Izuku couldn't look at the scene any more as he proceeded to empty his stomach of its contents. Looking back up as the sound of the slaughter ended. What was left of those creatures was there dismembered limbs and internals. After emptying his stomach again Izuku moved closer towards the giant wolves when the one from before stepped in front of Izuku with fresh red blood dripping off its muzzle. Once again it sniffed him then proceeded to lick him again. Izuku accepted the lick and returned it by hugging the big wolf in thanks.

Braking from the hug Izuku knew what he had to do. If there were other creatures that wanted to attack him he needed a weapon or at least a way to protect himself. So walking over on shaky legs Izuku started to siphon his way through the remains of the dead. What he found was a leather chest piece that looked his size. Securing the armor Izuku saw that the wolves were leaving towards the end of the tunnel. Not wanting to be left behind Izuku chased after them. Walking with the group of wolves Izuku found himself in an open area of the tunnel that had light pouring down from the ceiling illuminating the small open area of the ice cave. There Izuku saw two other wolves and what appeared to be a little puppy.

The puppy had red fur on its paws, ears, and tail while the rest of it was white, but what really caught Izuku's attention was the wolf's green eyes. As Izuku examined the puppy it appeared to do the same up in till it ran over and jumped up on him knocking him down. Looking down at the pup that was sitting on his chest examining him Izuku reached his hand out to the pup.

Seeing the hand come near it the pup prepared itself for an attack, seeing this Izuku stopped moving his hand. No longer feeling threatened the pup moved closer towards the appendage. Sniffing Izuku's hand for a bit the pup started to lick it while wagging its tail back and forth.

"Hmm thank you for the kiss." Izuku said to the puppy, "you know I'm going to give you a name, but what should I call you?" Izuku asked the pup that was looking down on him from its place on his chest. The pup tiltied its head in conffsusion of the boy, "I think I got one, how about Arashi?" Izuku asked, his answer was a paw to the nose, "Okay that's a no, then what about Era?" That got Izuku a lick on the nose causing him to giggle.

From the hectic events of his fourth birthday Izuku, slipped into an uneasy slumber surrounded by the pack of wolves that had protected him.

* * *

A/N: New story, I know at least some of you have read my other stories don't worry I'm still working on the new chapter. unfortunately like any author I have multiple Ideas swimming around. the new chapter for Phantom will be coming out soon.


	2. Fairy Tail

"There you are my little Izumi. How are you?" Inko asked a little girl with shoulder length dark green hair.

"Mom!" Izuku called out.

"Well let's head home sweetie I bet daddys waiting for his little princess." Inko continued to talk to Izumi, not hearing Izuku call out for her.

"Mom! Wait! Please don't leave me!" Izuku called out to the reterting forms of Inko and Izumi, "MOM!" He tried once more only to see the two disappear into the darkness surrounding them.

* * *

Jolting awake Izuku struggles to catch his breath, "Oh it was a dream." Izuku thought looking around him spotting the pack sleeping away. Next to him was Era sleeping peacefully, "That part wasn't a dream." Izuku thought draping his arm around Era as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Izuku woke for a second time, not to a bad dream but to the sounds of growling around him. The pack of wolves that were surrounding him were now growling at something coming down the tunnel. Entering his line of sight was what appeared to be a group of white 'monkeys' with black markings and elongated facial features.

What followed next was utter horror to Izuku, the monkeys attacked the wolves. What appeared to be an equal match up turned out to be a total blood bath as the monkeys made short work of the wolves. All Izuku could do at that point was scoop up the pup into his arms and try to sneak out of the cave.

Before getting to far one of the monkeys blocked his escape. Era, not willing to sit on the sidelines escaped from Izuku's hold and tried to attack the monkey. Luckily for Izuku and Era a voice came from the tunnel they were trying to escape down.

"Purple Rain!" A voice shouted as purple fire assaulted the monkey from behind, killing it. Stepping out of the shadows is a tall man with dark blue hair and a good amount of stubble on the bottom half of his face. Izuku could see his black eyes quickly scanning the room before settling on him.

"What the hell are you doing here kid!" The man asked Izuku, but before Izuku could answer the man spoke again, "never mind just get behind me kid this won't take long." Izuku, heeding the man's advice quickly scooped up Era into his arms and ran behind the stranger.

True to his word the fight didn't take long at all. The man made quick efficient work of the monsters that left Izuku in awe. It wasn't till there was one monkey left that things went wrong. The last monkey got behind the main and did something that had the stranger howl in pain as the monkey's body started to turn into a gas.

Once the man stopped howling in pain, he started to turn into a monkey. At this point Izuku didn't know what to do so he ran down the tunnel to try and hide from the monster. Finding a big enough crack in the wall Izuku crawled inside with Era still held closely to his chest whimpering.

* * *

Izuku didn't know how long he sat in that crack but it must have been awhile since he started to hear the sounds of more fighting going on around him. When the sounds died down did Izuku peak his head out.

"Macao!" Someone shouted out in surprise.

"Your telling me that big perverted monkie was actually your friend this whole time!" another more femine voice shouted.

"That Vulcan must have used take over." A light happy voice said, "it looks like he put up a good fight before that Vulcan got to him." the voice continued.

"Macao don't you die on me! Romeo waiting for you, open your eyes!" The first voice said.

"Hmm Natsu?" Macao said, "wait! Where's the kid!" he shouted to his friends.

"What kid?" All three asked.

"There was a kid when I first got here. Have any of you seen him?" Macao asked again.

"I'm okay mister, thank you for saving us." Izuku said making himself known to the group.

"What! Why is there a kid here!" A girl with long blonde hair asked/shouted.

"I-I don't know I-I w-woke up in the w-woods and found a-a ca-cave and at the back was a o-opening and I walked through it a-and now I'm here." Izuku told the group.

"Well that's weird." a flying blue cat said.

"You got that right buddy" the boy with pink spiky hair said.

"Well I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you-" the now named Lucy introduced herself.

"I'm I-Izuku M-Midoryia and th-this is Era." Izuku said while also making Era known who was wagging their tail.

"Well it's nice to meet you Izuku." the pink hair and cat said at the same time. "I'm natsu and this is my pal Happy." the now named Natsu introduced.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry I wasn't able to be a bigger help earlier." Macao told Izuku.

"O-oh don't worry mister you saved me earlier and e-even took down a bunch of those 'Vulcans' so thank you." Izuku replied bowing to the man.

"Well come on Izuku let's get out of here." Natsu told Izuku.

"W-Where are we going?" Izuku asked

"Back to our home Fairy Tail." Happy informed Izuku.

With that the group five made their way out of the cave and to the place known as Fairy Tail.

Unknown to everyone but Izuku a message appeared.

_Congratulations you have survived the quest._

_Rewards; The Gamer, 2000xp, Magic, Spell of Fire, Sword Creation._

_(Accept) (Refuse)_

Izuku accepted his rewards. Once he thought accept Izuku was temporarily overwhelmed with the amount of information he received.

In the top left corner of his vision he could see three bars; one was red and had 193/185hp on it, the second was blue and had 2,400/2,400mp on it, and the last one was green and had 162/162sp.

While on the way back to town Izuku continued to mess around with his new quirk the gamer. He found that the gamer had a menu similar to the games he used to play. The menu had ten options. The first seven are; Inventory, Stats, Quests, Party, Spells, Skills, and talents. The other four were blacked out, but Izuku could still see that they said; Store, Guild, and Dungeons.

Opening the skills tab Izuku saw that he had a couple skills already. The skills were split up into two different categories: Active and Passive. At the bottom of the skills tab was 'skill points'.

Talent tab showed all of Izuku's current talents. Surprisingly to Izuku he already had a couple of talents.

The spell tab showed all the current spells Izuku could use and broke them up into separate categories. He only had access to two different categories at the moment.

Stats was the general information about Izuku. The tab also had stat points similar to the skill points.

The party Tab showed Era. it said the Era was a part of Izuku's party and that he had room to invite three other people into his party. It also allowed Izuku to view his party members stats and information.

The Quest menu showed all of Izuku's current quest as well as his completed quests.

The Inventory showed everything Izuku was wearing as well as Era. There was a 5x5 box where he could store things. Putting his leather armor in there he saw that it took up one box. Equipping the armor had the effect of the chest piece materializing around Izuku

"That is so cool!" Izuku shouted in his mind.

* * *

It wasn't till evening when the group made it to town. Instead of going straight to Fairy Tail the group made their way towards a semi empty street where there was a kid standing off to the side looking down in the dumps. That was till Macao spoke up.

"Hey Romeo!" The man shouted. Hearing his name the kid rose his head and the sight he saw brought tears to his eyes.

"Dad!" Romeo shouted as he tackled his father.

At this Lucy ushered Izuku fowed as he, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy carried on their way towards fairy tail.

* * *

The Guild hall was a large three story building with purple lettering that read 'Fairy Tail' that rested above an orange door. At the top of the building were three banners, the one on the left was green and had a weird design, the one in the middle was the largest. It was bright orange with a design that Lucy and Natsu had on them, the last one was a blue banner with another weird design.

"Woah." was all that Izuku could say.

"Pretty awesome right." Natsu asked. All that got in return was Izuku nodding his head vigorously while strangely even Era nodded in agreement.

Shaking himself from his stupor Izuku saw both Natsu, Happy, and Lucy entering the building. Not wanting to be left behind him and Era raced after the trio. Entering the building Izuku was assaulted by the loud noise and heavy smell of alcohol and food.

"So you made it back I'm assuming Macao is alive and well." a short old man with a funny looking hat said to the group while drinking from his mug.

"You bet gramps he might have been a little banged up but he's fine, just catching up with Romeo." Natsu told the old man.

"That's goo-" Before the old man could finnish his sentence he caught sight of Izuku and Era, "What's with the kid and pup." He asked.

"Well you see when we helped Macao apparently there was a kid there with a puppy. The kid said he walked there through a portal and ended up in that cave. So not knowing where to send him back to, we decided to bring him back with us." Natsu said. During his information spial the old man hopped off the counter and walked over to Izuku.

"Hi i'm Makarov Dreyar, but these bunch of idiots call me master or gramps, what's your name." Makarov introduced himself.

"I-I'm Izuku M-Midoryia a-and this is my friend Era." Izuku introduced himself and his companion shaking nervously from all the attention.

"Holy crap that kid's adorable," someone said behind Makarov.

"Welcome Izuku to Fairy Tail home to the Fairy Tail wizards." Makarov said to Izuku in a boisterous voice.

"W-Wizards?!" Izuku asked in astonishment.

"Why yes my boy were all Wizards here in Fairy Tail." Makarov said to an astonished Izuku.

"Th-thats so cool!" Izuku blurted out jumping in place.

"That kid is going to kill me with his adorableness." someone spoke up again.

"So Izuku do you know where your parents are?" Makarov questioned.

"N-No sir last I remembered was going to the d-doctors with my m-mom for my birthday to see if I would get my quirk. The d-doctor said I w-was quirkless after that w-we left and m-mom had s-someplace to-to go b-before we went home. S-so I took a n-nap then i-i woke u-up in-in the woods all alone." Izuku said. Tears brewing in his eyes.

After hearing Izuku's story Makarov knew what happened. The boy's mother abandoned him, but what was strange was these so called 'quirks' for Makarov doesn't know of any place that uses or has anything called 'quirks'. Izuku must truly be far from home.

"Well Izuku let me be the first to welcome you to Fairy Tail from this day forth we will be your new family." Makarov said placing a guiding hand on the boy's shoulder leading him over to the bar counter at the end of the room. While doing his best from keeping Izuku from noticing the angry looks the guild members had.

* * *

_Skills;_

_Active:_

_Analises (Lvl 2): The Player is able to analyze an object and get an advance amount of information from it. +2 Wis, +2 Int_

_Scavenger (Lvl 1): Player is able to scavenge from bodies and other items and have a one in fifty chance of finding a common item. A one in two-hundred chance of finding an uncommon item, a one in five-hundred chance of finding a rare item, then a one in seven-hundred chance of finding a legendary item, and finally a one in five-thousand chance of finding a godly item._

_Running (Lvl 1): player able to increase movement speed by 10%. 20Sp/s_

_Sprinting (Lvl 1): player able to increase movement speed by 25%. 40Sp/s_

_Passive:_

_Regeneration (Lvl 1): player regenerates 15 Hp every five minutes. Full nights rest will heal any broken bones. Five days will cuer player of any illness, disses, or harmful curse. thirty days will regenerate any missing limbs_

_Mana absorption (Lvl 1): User absorbs 50Mp every 20 seconds. _

_Liberal Arts (Lvl 5): Smarter than the average fifth grader. +2 Wis, +3Int_

_Unused points: 0 (+3)_

_T_

_alents;_

_Magic Affinity: player has an affinity for magic. Perminate 10% bonus to magic. Learn magic faster._

_Spell Casting (Lvl 1): Player is able to cast and use magic. Beginner (Lvl 1-3), Apprentice (Lvl 3-15), Average(Lvl 15-30), Adept (Lvl 30-50), Expert (Lvl 50-120), Master (Lvl 120-250). _

_Spells;_

_Fire spells:_

_Flames (Lvl 1): shoot fire from hands (+10 Damage) (+10 Flame Resistant). 10mp_

_Creation;_

_Sword Creation (Lvl 1): create swords. 80mp_

Stats;

_Name: Izuku Midoryia_

_Title: None_

_Quirk: The Gamer (Edit) _

_Age: 4_

_Lvl (Level): 1 (+3)_

_Hp (Health Points) (Str+Per+End+Int+Agl= total x five): 193/185 (+8)_

_Mp (Magical Points) (Int x Wis= total x two= total/ten percent): 2,400/2,400_

_Sp (Stamina) (Str x Per x End x Agl): 162/162_

_Exp (Experience): 0/100 (+2,000)_

_Str (Strength): 3 (+3)_

_Per (Perception): 9 (+3)_

_End (Endurance): 3 (+3)_

_Chr (Charisma): 5 (+3)_

_Int (Intelligence): 20 (+3)_

_Wis (Wisdom): 6 (+3)_

_Agl (Agility): 2 (+3)_

_Luc (Luck): 1 (+3)_

_Stat points: 0 (+6)_

_Companion: Era (Dire Wolf)_

_Title: None_

_Age: 1_

_Lvl: 1_

_Hp: 200_

_Mp: 28_

_Sp: 17,920_

_Exp: 0/100_

_Str: 8_

_Per: 7_

_End: 10_

_Chr: 3_

_Int: 7_

_Wis: 2_

_Agl: 8_

_Luc: 4_

_Stat points: 0_

_I__nventory;_

_Leather Armor (Poor) (Common): Wear gains eight additional points to health._

_Quests;_

_Current: None_

_Completed: Cave Survival._

* * *

A/N: I don't have anything to tell you that I can think of. for now. so onto the comments.

Battlesny: was Izuku for whatever reason 'not' thinking about pressing the button when he tried to press it the first times? if so I think there is something wrong with him other than just being quirkless.

A/N:I don't know about you, but Izuku had pretty traumatizing day. First he had his dreams of being a hero like All Might crushed, second he was abandoned in the woods, and thirdly he is a four year old traumatized kid stuck who knows where.

CyrusDiamon:Gamer? really? I feel that the tone doesn't match it for a gamer but that's just me.

A/N:Right now I cant think of any good names for it. got any suggestions?


	3. First Step

"So Izuku where do you want it?" A lady with white hair and blue eyes known as Mirajane Strauss asked.

"R-Right h-here" Izuku said pointing to his left bicep. Once he said that Mirajane pressed down a magical stamp that imprinted a dark green Fairy Tail symbol on Izuku's arm .

"So what do you think little Izuku?" Mirajane asked.

"It's Amazing!" Izuku replied happily.

"So where should Era's go?" Mirajane asked, pointing to Era who was laying on the counter next to them.

"It should go on her right shoulder, and it would look cool in red." Izuku said. In turn Era rose from her position and walked in front of Mirajane waiting for her to bestow the mark onto her shoulder.

"Here we go." She said placing the stamp onto Era's shoulder.

"Izuku, are you ready to start your training." Makarov asked walking up to the boy.

"Yes sir." Izuku cheered happily. Following the master, Izuku was led to the back area of the guild hall that overlooked the ocean.

"Alright brat today I'm going to show you how to fight and help build you up. While tomorrow a member of the guild will teach you about magic and that wonderful stuff. Then the day after that you are with me, and we will repeat this till we think you are strong enough or till you learn some magic. got it." Makarov informed Izuku, "So show me what you got." He said challenging the boy.

* * *

Izuku was sore, his entire body ached as he layed in bed with Era laying next to him. "Well that was painful" Izuku thought. "I really hope tomorrow is not as painful" with that Izuku drifted off to a heavy slumber.

* * *

The next morning was definitely a hectic one, the reason was because one of the guilds S-class wizards was returning from a job but they weren't the only ones. Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Gray all arrived earlier in the morning from the jobs that they just finished as well.

The Guild hall was as lively as ever except it was livelyer than ever since the master had to go to a conference. That was until someone said that Erza was on her way. Erza the 'Queen of the Fairies'. As soon as everyone heard that she was on her way they were all immediately rooted to the spot.

"Just hearing her name gets everyone on edge" Lucy said.

"Well Erza is the strongest female wizard in all of Fairy Tail." Mirajane said.

"Wow that's so amazing!" Izuku exclaimed with stars shining in his eyes.

Before another word was said Erza, a woman with blazing red hair clothed in simple metal armor walked in carrying a giant bejeweled 'horn'. Setting it down she spoke.

"Mirajane, where is the master I need to talk with him?" Erza asked.

"The Master had a conference to attend to" Mirajane informed Erza, "also these two are our newest members. This is Lucy" Mirajane said pointing to Lucy, "and this bundle of green little joy is Izuku" she said pointing at Izuku.

"Hello Mrs. Erza, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lucy said.

"I'm happy to meet you Mrs. Erza." Izuku said.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you." Erza said.

"Well if the master is not here, Natsu and Gray I need your help. You see, on my travels I have heard some disturbing rumours about the dark guild Eisenwald and I need you two to help me investigate them." Erza said, turning towards the two.

"W-wait what, really if those three teamed up they would be the strongest team in Fairy Tail." Mirajane said in surprise and horror.

"What, really?" Lucy asked.

"But if they're going to do this. I need a favour Lucy." Mirajane asked, turning to face Lucy.

"I would be happy to help." Lucy replied.

"Do you mind going with them, just to keep an eye on the boys while Erza isn't around."

"Sure I don't mind." Lucy told Mirajane with a smile.

Once Mirajan was done talking to Lucy she turned towards Izuku, "well since that's hopefully taken care of. Let me see if Elfman would be able to help you with your training. Okay Izuku?"

"Thank you big sis Mira." Izuku said happily hugging Mirajane

"Who gave that kid permission to be so adorable." Someone yelled out.

While Mirajane went to go talk to Elfman, Izuku went towards where Lucy, Natsu and Happy were talking.

"Big sis Lucy, Big bro Natsu. I w-wish you guys luck on your adventure." Izuku told them.

"Hey don't worry little man, were going to go kick all of their butts. So save us some food for when we get back alright." Natsu said ruffling Izuku's hair as Happy also gave words of agreement.

"Like he said Izuku don't worry you heard what Mira said there Fairy Tails strongest team." Lucy said trying to get Izuku to cheer up.

"How about when we get back I'lllllll take you to the library would you be up for that?" Lucy asked, seeing the frown on Izuku's face.

"R-Really I would love to go to the library." Izuku said as he gave his best smile that blinded everyone that was looking in his direction.

"My eyes!" Someone shouted.

After everyone regained their sight Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza, and the stripper left for their adventure. Watching the group leave Izuku started heading back into Fairy tail when he is met with a towering giant of a man with spiky white hair and a nasty scar going down from his right eye to his earlobe.

"So your Izuku right?" The man asked.

"Y-yes s-sir." Izuku replied.

"I'm Elfman, Mirajane's brother. I have a question for you." Elfman asked in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"Y-Yes sir?" Izuku asked, shaking a bit.

"ARE YOU READY TO BECOME A MAN!" Elfman shouted out while flexing startling Izuku.

"Y-yes sir." Izuku whispered out.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Elfman said.

"I'm ready" Izuku said out loud.

"Come on louder." Elfman demanded.

"I'M READY TO BECOME A MAN!" Izuku yelled out.

"That's the spirit let's get to it then." Elfman said leading Izuku to the area out back to start his training.

"How lame" someone said as they left.

* * *

"I-I can't feel my body" Izuku said as he laid on the floor of his room. Era walked over to his prone figure and licked his nose getting a small laugh from Izuku as he passed out.

* * *

For the next few days Izuku has been doing simple exercises with Elfman to help him build up muscle. Once he finished his training with Elfman he then had lessons about magic with Mirajane. When Izuku wasn't dead on his feet after is when he would go out back to practice his magic.

During this period of time Izuku gained two new skills.

_Workout (Lvl 1): Increases your Strength and Endurance. +2 Str, +2 End, +1Agl_

_Magical Study (Lvl1): Improves understanding of magic and it's uses. +2 Int, +2Wis_

Izuku's plan for today was training then after that he would spend the evening practicing his magic, but today was going to turn out differently since Team Natsu and the master came back from the guild masters meeting.

"Were back!" Natsu yelled as he and the rest of team Natsu and the master walked in.

"Welcome back Master how was the conference?" Mirajane asked Makarov.

"Eh it was as boring as usale." Makarov said as he took his seat on the counter.

"Well hopefully you had an entertaining trip back?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah that's a word for it. Anyways how has the brat been doing?" He asked.

"Little Izu has been doing fine. Right now Elfman's out back helping him train and once he's done with that I'm going to help him with his studies." Mirajane infomed

"That's good at least he's keeping up with his training." Makarov said grabbing a drink

"Now that those three are back I was going to ask one of them to help train Izu on how to fight." Mirajane said pointing to team Natsu.

"I don't know how I feel about any of those three teaching the brat there destructive ways." Makarov said, paling a little.

"Oh don't worry mast-" before she could finnish Elfman came flying threw the back wall crashing into a table.

Turning to see through the new opening that was lined with fire they were greeted with a stunned looking Izuku whose gaze was focused solely on his outstretched flaming palm.

"Yeah the brat is not being trained by either of those three." Makarov told Mirajane.

"O-Of course master." She said with her voice echoing through the silent guild hall.

"AWWW Yeah! Lets go Izuku come on me and you. Let's fight." Natsu shouted rushing towards Izuku.

"NO!" Multiple people shouted restraining Natsu.

"Come on guys. Just let me and Izuku fight." Natsu whined.

"Not going to happen you damn pyro he's just a kid." someone said.

"Ow that stung" Elfman said as he removed himself from the wreckage.

"Are you okay Big bro Elfman?" Izuku asked joging up to the giant of a man.

"Yeah, I'm good Izuku. Wasn't expecting such an attack from you right off the bat." Elfman said rubbing the back of the neck.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Makarov asked in a deathly serious tone.

"Welcome back master" Izuku and Elfman said simultaneously.

"Well start explaining yourselves" He said eyeing the two.

"Well you see master as I was training Izuku we were taking a break when he asked if I wanted to see his magic. I said yes and told him to give me his best shot and I'll take it like a man. And you saw the results master." Elfman explained.

"I see. So Izuku, where did you learn your fire magic?" Makarov asked Izuku.

"W-Well you see master when N-Natsu, Lucy and them found me at Mt. H-Hakobe my quirk activated and then I learned how to summon flames in my hands as a reward, but I think I just crated something new,." Izuku said, looking down at his hand.

"You're not in trouble Izuku. Why don't you explain what a 'quirk' is." Makarov said in a calming manner.

"Well you see Master w-where I come from instead of magic people have powers called quirks. It's similar to magic but not, I guess." Izuku explained the best he could.

"So Izuku what's your quirk?" Makarov asked.

" I-It's called the Gamer. It lets me use magic and do some other stuff. Something I can do is called analysis and scavenge. Other than that I'm not too sure." Izuku said.

"Okay Izuku. Is there any other magic you know?" Makarov asked.

"Yes sir." Izuku said in a happier tone.

Holding his hand in front of himself Izuku focused on the mental image of a basic sword and willed it into reality.

While Izuku was doing that everyone just saw Izuku with a scrunched up face. Mirajane was about to speak up when a blinding flash of whit light erupted out of Izuku's hand. The next moment Izuku was gripping a basic sword with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Holy-" someone was about to say.

"That's quite impressive Izu. what is it called?" Mirajane asked.

"I-Its called sword creation." Izuku told her

"That's quite Impressive my boy, have you been practicing?" Makarov asked Izuku.

"Yes s-sir when i'm not too tired from training during the day" Izuku said.

"So what are the other two that you mentioned?" Makarov asked.

"Th-the first one is analysis. It lets me look at anything and know the basic information about it. S-Scavenger helps me find items when looting things." Izuku replied.

"Wow, use analise on me." Makarov said.

"Okay. Analise." Izuku said.

"I-It shows your name, health, magic, title, level, and spell casting level". Izuku informed

"What about the Scavenger?" Mirajane asked.

"That is harder to demonstrate." Izuku said.

"Why didn't you let us know before?" Lucy asked.

"I-I just wanted to get a l-little better w-w-with it. S-so you wouldnt b-be worried about me." Izuku said with tears building in the corners of his eyes.

"Don't cry, little Izu were not mad or anything we are just concerned about you that's all." Mirajane said placing a reassuring hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Well then Mira I believe a redoing of Izuku's training schedule is called for." Makarov said.

"Of course master." Mirajane said heading back behind the counter.

"In the meantime let's celebrate Izuku first step towards becoming a wizard!" Makarov called out getting cheers of agreement and a happy yet watery smile from Izuku.

* * *

_Stats;_

_Name: Makarov Dreyar_

_Title: Fairy Tail Guild Master, Wizarding Saint_

_Level: ? (Level to high. Rise Analysis level or level up to see)_

_Spell Casting: 180_

_Hp: 15,750_

_Mp: 11,200,000/ 11,200,000_

* * *

_(New spells); _

_Firebolt (Lvl 1): user creates a condensed ball of fire that can be shot towards a target. (Damage +25). 15mp_

_(New Skills);_

_Workout (Lvl 1): Increases your Strength and Endurance. +2 Str, +2 End, +1Agl_

_Magical Study (Lvl1): Improves understanding of magic and it's uses. +2 Int, +2Wis_

_(New Talents);_

_Spell Creation: Player is able to create new spells by repurposing known spells, or with the players knowledge of magic and science create a new spell._

Stats;

_Name: Izuku Midoryia_

_Title: None_

_Quirk: The Gamer (Edit) _

_Age: 4_

_Lvl: 4_

_Hp:313/305 (+8)_

_Mp: 7,020/7,020_

_Sp: 4,608/4,608_

_Exp: 700/1,200_

_Str: 8_

_Per: 12_

_End: 8_

_Chr: 8_

_Int: 27_

_Wis: 13_

_Agl: 6_

_Luc: 4_

_Stat points: 6_

* * *

A/N: Nothing new for this story, but I have a crazy idea that I think you guys will like coming up in the future. I'll tell you guys more about it whens its ready. For now onto the comments

Techmandg: How about Midoriya Izuku Magic System...or Mims for short? Something that he can interact with.

A/N: I appreciate the suggestion but it just doesn't have the right kind of pizzazz that I'm looking for. sill I appreciate the help thank you.

FIRExNINJAxDroid: Plz add Ochako And make it a adorable Ochako x Izuku x Wendy

A/N: Sorry, no can do. First reason is that Izuku is 'cut' off from the My Hero Academia world for now, so no Ochako. Second this Izuku is going to turn out differently then canon. Thirdly I'm not a big OchakoxIzuku person. Fourthly I have plans for Izuku and Wendy.

A/N: Shout out to ProjectIceman for the support.

Guest: Era is izuku's exceed isn't she?

A/N: In that Era is Izuku's companion. Then yes. Will Era sprout wings? No, but Era will have her own magic.

Remzal Von Enili:So I read the bottom bit where you and that other guy were talking about The Gamer name not fitting the tone. I have a alternative name to suggest. Path of Progress

A/N: I just might, but I think you may have an Idea for what I have planned for Izuku later. PM and I'll let you know if your right or wrong. Also thanks for the suggestion it's helpful.


	4. The long road

"So Izuku correct?" Erza asked looking down at Izuku who was currently eating a piece of cake.

"Y-Yes." Izuku replied looking up at the imposing figure of Erza.

"Tell me, do you know how to use that sword you summoned earlier?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"Well then how about I teach you how to wield it." She asked.

"Really! I uh-I don't want to bother you if you're busy." Izuku replied shyly

"If I was I wouldn't be offering." Erza said.

"Then yes I would love it if you taught me." Izuku said, giving off a megawatt smile with stars in his eyes.

"He's so adorable." Erza thought.

"Hey Izuku." Lucy called out to Izuku coming up from behind him.

"Yes big sis Lucy" Izuku asked, turning to face Lucy.

"Hey do you still want to go to the library?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, uhmm-" Izuku was about to say something when erza spoke.

"It's okay Izuku go with Lucy and tonight we will train." Erza told him.

"Really thank you big sis Erza." Izuku replied, giving Erza a hug.

"Of course." Erza said petting Izuku on the top of his head.

"His. His hair is so soft." She thought as she watched Lucy and Izuku walk over to one of the other guild members.

* * *

"Hey Levi you want to go to the library with us." Lucy asked a girl with blue hair that had a yellow headband tying it down.

"I would love to." Levy said getting up from her seat.

"Oh I don't think we've been introduced," Levy said kneeling down in front of Izuku, "Hi I'm Levy McGarden it's nice to meet you." she introduced

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Levy I'm Izuku" Izuku responded

"Aww aren't you just a little cutie?" Levy said, causing Izuku's whole face to blush bright red making him look like a strawberry.

"Haha, come you two lets get going before they close the library." Lucy said dragging the other two with her.

* * *

"Th-that's the library." Izuku shouted from his position between the two women. The two laughed at his shocked face.

"Big isnit." Lucy said, as the three of them walked up to the massive building. Just looking at the building one would be able to tell how old it truly is.

"Well it needs to be. Magnolia's library is one of the oldest and biggest in all of Fiore." Levy told them.

"Come on let's go!" Izuku said, pulling Lucy and Levy towards the library.

"We're right behind you." Lucy called out.

"I have never seen a kid so excited about going to the library" Levy added

"Who wouldn't be excited to learn about all this fun exciting stuff." Izuku said gesturing to the world.

"True, very true little Izu." Levy said, "Oh is it alright if I call you that." she asked.

"I don't mind. I kind of like it." Izuku said.

"What about me?" Lucy said faking being hurt.

"Of-Of course big sis Lucy." He said.

"Well I appreciate it," Lucy said in a happy tone.

"Thank you two again for taking me to the library." Izuku said bowing to them as they walked into the library..

"Don't worry about it little Izu. so go on and look around. Well come find you when it's time to leave." Levy said.

* * *

"Go on in and find Erza, we'll see you later." Lucy said, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a gentle smile.

With that Izuku ran off looking for Erza. Lucy and Levy gave a short laugh at his antics smiling fondly at him.

"He is such a little cinnamon roll." Levy said.

"Not going to hear me disagree." Lucy said as the two made it back into the guild hall.

"Erza!" Izuku called out running up the redhead.

"Hello Izuku ready to start your training?" Erza asked.

"Yes big sis Erza!" Izuku responded to her.

"Then come let us begin." Erza said guiding Izuku to the back area of the guild.

If one were to be walking by the fairytail guild hall one would be able to hear the screams of a young child.

* * *

"Am I alive?" Izuku thought while laying on the hard ground.

"Yup" a light jovial voice spoke inside of Izuku's head.

"Who said that?" Izuku asked out loud.

"Ciao. That would be me." the voice said as a weight rested onto his chest.

Peering up to his chest he was greeted with a set of green eyes staring back.

"E-Era! You can talk?" Izuku called out in surprise.

"No I can't you Idiot." Era said as she bopped Izuku on the nose.

"Hey you don't have to call me an idiot. You are right though, you can't talk but you can communicate through telepathy. So either you have a special power or you are using magic. Maybe even something crazier. When I was looking at my quirk earlier it said you were in my party. If your in my party, maybe we can communicate through a party chat or something like that." Izuku thought out loud.

"Ciao? You're thinking out loud again. I'm pretty sure it's because of your 'quirk'." Era responded.

"Uhm okay. So Era ho-" before Izuku could ask Era anything someone came running up to him.

"Hey Izu want to come fishing with me and Happy?" Natsu asked, running up to the pair.

"I would love to, big bro Natsu." Izuku said happily. Even Era was happily swinging her tail in excitement.

"Come on then let's get going." Natsu said leading Izuku and Era over towards the waiting Happy.

"Come on! I want my fish." Happy whined as the group of three got closer.

"Now look who's behind." Natsu called out to Happy as he walked past the flying cat.

"Not if I get there before you do." Happy said as he flew past Natsu heading towards the forest.

"Hey no fair. Come on you two lets go." Natsu called out to the two behind him before taking off in a run.

"Wait up!" Izuku yelled out, doing his best to keep up with the other two. Era easily keeping pace with Izuku as they followed the dust cloud.

* * *

"Huh. It's been a while since I thought about those days." Izuku contemplated as he leaned further back against the cargo box. The scenery outside constantly changing along with the steadily clicking of the train carts wheels against the rail road. In the distance the faint outline of Magnolia grew closer.

"Things have changed alot since then, right Era." he continued thinking, observing the sleeping form of his best friend. Out of the two Era had the biggest growth spurt, now easily standing at over seven feet tall (at the shoulder). Her white fur was still her most dominant feature. although her red fur became a shade darker causing it to become a more prominent feature, the fairy tail guild mark was still the bright red it had been when she first received it. Izuku grew in a different light. He wasn't anywhere as tall as Era, but he did become a lot more defined to where some started comparing him to marble statues. His previously wild green hair now came down into a loose scarf braid that resisted over his left shoulder.

"We better make it back in time to see the others off or I'm eating you." Era communicated to Izuku.

"Oi! I didn't hear you complaining about it earlier." Izuku responded.

"That doesn't matter if we don't get to see Natsu and the others off. I'm making you my lunch." Era snapped back.

"Okay geez. What's got you in such a bad mood?" Izuku asked.

"We both know this might be the last time we ever get to see them." She replied.

"I know Era. I offered before but you can stay here and I'll go back."

"There is no way I'm letting you run off without supervision." Era told Izuku, "just. I'm going to miss everyone."

"I know girl, but this is something that needs to be taken care of." Izuku said resting a hand atop Eras head.

* * *

_(I will add more threw out the story these are just the known ones as well as a few additional ones.)_

_Skills;_

_Active:_

_Analises (Lvl MAX): The Player is able to analyze anything and obtain all information from it. +8 Wis, +8 Int, +3Per_

_Scavenger (Lvl 6): Player is able to scavenge from bodies and other items and have a one in ten chance of finding a common item. A one in fifty chance of finding an uncommon item, a one in one hundred chance of finding a rare item, then a one in five-hundred chance of finding a legendary item, and finally a one in four-thousand chance of finding a godly item._

_Running (Lvl MAX): player able to increase movement speed by 20%. 5Sp/s_

_Sprinting (Lvl MAX): player able to increase movement speed by 35%. 15Sp/s_

_Stealth (Lvl 7): reduces any sound the player makes. 15Sp/s_

_Passive:_

_Regeneration (Lvl 8): player regenerates 50 Hp every 2 minutes. Full nights rest will heal any broken bones. 3 days will cuer player of any illness, disses, or harmful curse. Twenty days will regenerate any missing limbs_

_Mana absorption (Lvl 15): User absorbs 700Mp every 5 seconds. _

_Liberal Arts (Lvl 23): Smarter than a third year. +12 Wis, +10Int_

_Workout (Lvl 18): Increases your Strength and Endurance. +8 Str, +8 End, +7Agl_

_Magical Study (Lvl 28): Improves understanding of magic and it's uses. +16 Int, +16Wis_

_Swordsmanship (Lvl MAX): Wield any blade with the skill of a master. +10Str, 13Agl_

_Archer (Lvl 19): Give Robin Hood a run for his money. +7Str, +9End, +13Per_

_Unused points: 0_

_Talents;_

_Magic Affinity: player has an affinity for magic. Perminite 10% bonus to magic. Learn magic faster._

_Spell Casting (Lvl 40): Player is able to cast and use magic. Beginner (Lvl 1-3), Apprentice (Lvl 3-15), Average(Lvl 15-30), Adept (Lvl 30-50), Expert (Lvl 50-120), Master (Lvl 120-250). _

Stats;

_Name: Izuku Midoryia_

_Title: None_

_Quirk: The Gamer_

_Age: 14_

_Lvl: 23_

_Hp:1,435/1,435_

_Mp: 89,060/89,060_

_Sp: 8,102,640/8,102,640_

_Exp: 7,400/9,600_

_Str: 60_

_Per: 49_

_End: 52_

_Chr: 27_

_Int: 73_

_Wis: 61_

_Agl: 53_

_Luc: 23_

_Stat points: 0_

_Companion: Era (Dire Wolf)_

_Title: None_

_Age: 10_

_Lvl: 19_

_Hp: 840_

_Mp: 1612_

_Sp: 1,331,680_

_Exp: 5,230/8,100_

_Str: 35_

_Per: 41_

_End: 29_

_Chr: 22_

_Int: 31_

_Wis: 26_

_Agl: 32_

_Luc: 23_

_Stat points: 0_

* * *

_A/N: Alright where to begin. One I apologize for being so inactive for so long. Two I'm going to be taking a break from My Hero Academia for a bit. Three I need to finish Fairy Tail. let me know what you think of this chapter, personally i'm not happy with how it came out but you guys deserve another chapter. and yeah thats about it, well onto the Comments._

_ProjectIceman: _Four years old and putting in that work already Izuku lol. I wonder what Erza will think about Izuku's Sword Creation skill. Very similar to her Requip, without the costume changes though lol

A/N: Izuku defiantly put in the work. Depending on how well received this chapter is Izuku will have flash backs to his time with the guild.

BBWulf: I'll continue reading until you pass around his gamer ability/"quirk" via the party system.

A/N: Luckily thats not the plan.

NyaNyaKittyFace: I'm interested, but will Izuku be going back to his world? If so how long will that take? Will Izuku gains different Magic from others in the guild? Lastly, why is the story called Dragon Heart? From the description you gave it, I thought he was going to be adopted by a dragon, but that's clearly not the case. I honestly just clicked this because I wanted to see how things would change if Izuku was trained by a dragon and went to U. A.

A/N: Yes Izuku will be going back to his world. He will have picked up a few things. The reason the story is named Dragon Heart will be relieved later, but if your impatient or have an idea message me. also thanks for reading.

A/N: I will keep working on the story it just not going to be updated as often as it was.


End file.
